Her name was Marlene
by livesonacloudinthesky
Summary: They were young and reckless, only living for the next day. Stupid, he had realized later. They had been taking a morning walk through the forest near the McKinnon save house. But through their behaviour they found out how to enjoy the little things.


**Hey! I got a new name! I changed it from LenasWorld into MarliusBlackinnon.**

**Don´t forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her name was Marlene McKinnon...<strong>_

Her name was Marlene Mckinnon; she was only 21 years old, barley begun to live, when Voldemort killed her and her whole family.

He still remembers her like it was just yesterday they last saw each other. The long blonde hair, her lips painted in this blood red colour she had loved so much and the light blue summer dress around her thin pale body. He could still smell the mix of the morning rain and wild flowers of the meadow.

They were young and reckless, only living for the next day. Stupid, he had realized later. They had been taking a morning walk through the forest near the McKinnon save house. But through their reckless behaviour they found out how to enjoy the little things in life:

Like a walk through the forest, the smell of fresh air or the bright yellow sun peaking through the trees.

That were those things Marlene had enjoyed. He much more focused on the blonde girl beside him. Her bright blue eyes finally sparkling again of excitement and joy, hearing her laugh as he raced after her in the waist high wet grass, the soft skin underneath him when he finally caught her and spun her around.

Her being happy made him happy, together in the forest, far away form the civilisation, they could forget about the war, about all the friends they have lost in the past years.

A secret hideout to forget about the world for a few hours, which was all they needed to, burst their souls from breaking down.

They had left their wands on her night stand next to her bed in the morning, in case of an attack they would have had no chance to defend themselves, for them, it didn't matter, and they would have died happily as long they were together.

He whispered in her ear how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. The warmth of his breath made shivers run down her spine. She giggled softly at his words but she never doubted the meaning of them.

Now in the darkness of his cell, sitting on the hard wet floor in Azkaban, this precious memory of the blonde reckless girl was one of the few things that kept him sane.

He swore, one day he would break out of his cell and visit that meadow where he last saw her happy, he would lay down a blood red lipstick and a light blue summer dress at the place he had last told her that he loved her.

He knew she would love this, flowers and teddies were never her thing. "Leave that to the ordinary couples" she had said whenever he got her flowers.

They had been perfect for each other, always bringing the best out of the other. In the battles they had fought together they were a perfect unit. Always knowing what the other would do next, as wizards they were a deathly weapon but alone, away from the pain and deaths, they could harm no fly.

Still, if someone would ask him now, if he ever loved someone, he would deny it. Telling a lie would not hurt as much as the truth. The pain of losing her only hours after their reckless morning walk was still too heavy to bear.

Only at their secret place he would be able to say those three words again, the only place where her spirit would be strong enough to touch his heart once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! What´s up you guys?<strong>  
><strong>Guess who has written a drabble and will write a lot more again in the future? ME!<strong>

**basicily because in my "Text-Writing" lesson in school we have to learn how to type blind, I am terrible at it, so I had the idea of practising while writing. So I´ll do something for my grades and my creativity. **

**This is my first piece of art. **

_**I try to do one everyday. But it might not always be Marlius. I want to do a lot of drabbles and one shots. **_  
><em><strong>If you have a song where you would like a story for please leave it in the reviews. You can leave my any pairing of any of my fandoms (can be found on my profile)<strong>_

**I´d be very thankful for evers review of the drabble and every song suggestion/ fandom pairing.**

_**Always,  
>Lena <strong>_


End file.
